


Be my guide.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Fluff, Challange, Dorks in Love, Eyes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Suptober 2019, getting comfy, making new memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Castiel have been watching Earth since its beginning and now he is searching for things that bring him joy. One of these things is Dean.





	Be my guide.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything for SPN for a long while so I hope that this come out okay.
> 
> Inspired by Suptober 2019 prompt list : prompt Autumn and Eyes.

Castiel had spent years on Earth in his human vessel but he still had a lot to learn. A lot of small things were piling up that he still couldn’t wrap his head around no matter how hard he tried.

It was Autumn again.

The air was getting colder and colder, everything coloured in different shades of colors.

Castiel liked it.

He liked to watch how nature painted itself with such breathtaking colors.

He spent a lot of time thinking over why he liked it so much.

Maybe it was because Autumn showed him that even death can be beautiful.

He still didn’t know.

\- Cas! You’ll catch a cold. - Dean called half jokingly, walking closer to Castiel with his hands pushed into his pockets.

\- Dean. You know that I wouldn’t. - Cas wanted to keep looking up at the colourful leaves of the tree he was sitting under but he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean.

\- But still. - Dean plopped down beside Cas, taking off his own scarf and wrapping it softly around Cas. - Here, that’s better. -

The bright smile Cas got from that was blinding, that was the smile Cas would fight for.

\- But you’ll get cold… - Words died down in his throat, Dean’s eyes were just so piercingly green against the colorful background of fallen leaves.

\- I know that you’ll keep me warm. - a faint tint of pink made its way over Dean’s cheeks and Cas was left confused about whether that was from the cold wind sweeping over them or because of his own words, but Cas like it anyway.

\- Of course. - Cas replied without thinking.

Dean looked up, a bit startled, and met Cas’ blue eyes before looking away.

They stayed silent for a moment, evening sun shining over them and making Dean’s eyes even brighter.

\- You have such beautiful eyes. - Cas breathed out, making Dean look up once again.

\- I like yours better. They are so blue. - Dean said in awe.

\- They are simple primary colour eyes. - Cas shrugged.

\- No, when I look closer, like this. - Dean leaned closer to Cas, their breaths puffing together. - Then I can see how deep they are: they are like oceans. So deep and filled with so many different shades, like autumn leaves. And then, sometimes, I can see your grace swirling around there and I can’t express how beautiful that is and how it makes me feel… -

\- Dean… -

\- And my head gets all messy when I see it, and all I want to do is just cup your face in my hands and just pull you close, kiss you like my life depends on it. - Dean breathed out, their lips only a couple of centimeters away now.

Cas looked deeper into Dean’s eyes, reading the emotions there, his breath getting caught in his throat again by how much love he could find there.

\- Then… - He licked his lips, liking the way Dean’s eyes flickered towards them for a second before coming back up to meet his eyes. - why don’t you just do it and see what happens? -

Dean searched Cas’ eyes for a moment, for something he didn’t know, before their lips smashed together and all Cas could do was sigh at how good that felt.

He let his hand rush through Dean’s hair, gripping there, trying to hold him close, but Dean also was grabbing at Cas, at his hair and his waist.

They lost balance because of how desperate their kiss started to get and fell backwards into the leaves covering the ground.

\- Shit… - Cas breathed out when their bodies collided.

Dean couldn’t help himself and started laughing.

Cas watched how his eyes flickered with joy for a moment and then joined Dean in laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Dean had wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him on top of himself, grinning like a fool.

\- I think that I have influenced you badly. - 

\- Nah, you influence me very positivity. - Cas pushed his hand through Dean’s hair, getting lost once again in the way Dean looked stunning against the colourful leaves under them.

Dean seemed to be lost too, just in how beautiful Cas looked against the leaves of the tree hovering over them and how the sun was making him almost glow.

It was such a perfect, calm moment, both of them getting lost in their worlds.

But the tree looking over them and the chilly wind had another plan: one strong sweep and colourful leaves were raining over them both.

Dean and Cas looked up, leaves raining over them, making them both laugh.

It was one of the best moments Castiel had had in Autumn so far and with every passing second, he loved it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
